


look into my eyes, tell me what to say

by beauxbatons



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Slight Voyeurism, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beauxbatons/pseuds/beauxbatons
Summary: You think, vaguely, about the people in the next room. “They’ll hear us,” you gasp.A soft snicker leaves his lips. “Can you keep quiet for me, beautiful?”
Relationships: Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	look into my eyes, tell me what to say

You’re lying on the couch on Thor’s lap, his lips pressing softly to the skin above your ear, nipping softly at your neck; the hand on your ribs slides down under the blankets, slipping beneath your leggings, past the lace of your underwear, fingers moving to soothe your aching clit. You tense, and he shushes you softly, his light, lazy touches to your bundle of nerves making your breath come out in nervous, breathless sighs.

You think, vaguely, about the people in the next room. “They’ll hear us,” you gasp, a soft moan escaping you as he rolls the bud between his thumb and middle finger; your back arches and presses into him. His grip on your hips tightens, keeping you stuck still in place.

A soft snicker leaves his lips. “Can you keep quiet for me, beautiful?” You press your lips together and nod blearily, your eyes glazing over at the movie you’ve attempted— and failed— to watch.

Feeling the chill of your wetness on his fingers makes this more difficult than you thought it’d be. He teases your entrance, and it’s then that you remember that this is the first time you’ve ever gotten close to something like this, and your hand clutches his wrist. He stills, his breath at your ear.

“Are you okay?”

You swallow. Fear courses through you hot, but you nod. “It’s okay. I’m okay.” And then he’s back at your clitoris, feeling your body relax at the pleasure, and slowly but firmly presses a finger into you.

You whine, the protest unusual and uncomfortable. “ _Gods_ , you’re tight,” Thor growls under his breath, and you can feel him growing hard against your thigh. You remember your purpose, your point, and focus on where his thumb is still teasing against your labia. There’s a light curl in his finger then, and you inhale on instinct. “Am I hurting you—”

“ _No_ ,” you interrupt. “Pl— please… do that again.” Your voice is soft, unsure, embarrassed, but he makes no comment of it, his lips on your neck again, and you find yourself molding to him, relinquishing yourself to him, trusting him.

“There you go,” he murmurs, sensing that you’re losing your ability to think rationally— or maybe at all— and the hand on your hips loosens, splaying out over your lower abdomen. “Can you take more?”

“Think so,” you muster, but your vocal chords shake, the last remnant of control struggling to keep itself afloat. Curious as to what he means— you think he might be going to turn you around, maybe go in deeper?— he surprises you when he inserts a second finger, and it goes in easier than the first. It’s an intrusion nonetheless, but it’s easier, and _god_ , you feel full.

You bring your hand to your mouth to stifle a moan. It’s then that he whispers, “Don’t struggle— I want to hear you.”

“B— but… they might hear…”

“It’s nothing they haven't heard before,” he reminds you, and begins to pump his fingers faster, steading you as you squeal. “Talk to me,” you hear, and then, “tell me how I’m making you feel.”

“ _Good_ , my king, oh god, you’re so good…” you moan softly, and you can feel from his jaw that he’s smirking.

“You’re doing so well, baby girl,” he croons, and you whimper his name, soft _oh gods_ and curses slipping from your lips.

“I— I think…”

“You’re going to come, aren’t you?” You hum in agreement, the sound anxious, apprehensive, but god, you want to come, and you almost don’t care that this entire thing scares you more than life itself. “ _Fuck_ , you are. That’s my good girl.”

“ _Oh_ —”

He scrapes his nail against your clit, and his name spills across your lips.

It creeps up into your toes and climbs through your body like fire, and you feel your juices drenching his hands, soaking his jeans. Your whimpers are softer as you fall back, but your cunt still twitches with pleasure, flickering against his fingers.

His hand leaves you, and you gasp at the loss and turn to face him, only to watch him slip his two fingers into his mouth. Your eyes are wide, still lacking any reason to process. “Beautiful,” he says, your cum shiny on his lips. “Hush— I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”

“You— I…”

He brushes his lips over yours and you taste yourself in his kiss, and then he’s gone, gently helping your leggings off, then your sopping wet underwear. You’re thinking he’s just going to go for it and slam into you, but he moves his head to align with your glistening core. His eyes flicker to yours, almost in a silent confirmation, and when your eyes meet his with trust, he takes your sensitive clit between his lips and sucks.

You almost come again right there. Hips thrusting unconsciously off of the couch, he has to hold you to the cushion to keep you in position. His tongue swirls around your bud, lapping at your slit as he collects your juices. “Oh god, oh _fuck_ —”

He’s not playing around. This is your first time, after all, and he wants to make it good, make you remember this for the rest of your life. If it means you come quickly again, it’s okay— there’s time for it to be drawn out later, for you to be edged to oblivion and back— he just wants you to know what pleasure feels like, to have something in the back of your head when you think about him.

You feel the crest of euphoria coming up again, and your fingers claw at his head, nails scraping against his scalp, gyrating into his lips. “ _Please_ , please please,” you beg, and you’re not even sure what you’re begging for— just for him not to stop, not to cease the most exquisite kind of torture you’ve ever felt.

Fire is pooling in your belly, and you know what’s coming. He sucks more harshly and hums softly against your clitoris, the vibration making you shake. When he notices, his eyes seem to darken— and then turn bright blue. You don’t have time to process the crackling sound of electricity in the air before his lips and tongue are shocking you as he suckles, the hum in the back of his throat ever present.

You scream unintelligibly as you come twice in short succession, the soft shocks coming and coming as the world goes white, warmth flooding your neck and ears like you’ve taken a shot of whiskey, toes curling against the leather of the sofa.

Breathing heavily, he comes up again to kiss you, your wetness dripping down his beard, and you’ve never felt— you need to tell him— “I— I’m in love with you,” you gasp against his lips. He stills, and you suddenly feel nauseous— should you have kept that to yourself?

A chuckle escapes his lips. “Oh, beautiful girl,” he croons, “if I’d known I’d hear that declaration, I would have done this sooner.” You exhale roughly, the weight lifting off your shoulders. “I’ve known,” he whispers, pressing a soft kiss to your lips, “for weeks,” a soft kiss again, “how I feel.”

“And… how… is that?” you ask in between kisses.

“Gods, woman,” he mutters, and he brings your hand to his cock, hardened and straining against his jeans. “ _You_ do this to me, _you_ alone. I want to bring you pleasure, sweet girl. I want to watch you come over and over with my name on your lips.”

“Thor—” you start to say, as that’s not quite what you were asking, but he cuts you off.

“How could I not love you?” Your heart swells, and you burrow your head into his neck, peppering soft kisses to his jaw, under his ear, and your arms wrap themselves around his waist. He lifts you easily, bringing you back into his lap. You unconsciously shift against his cock and he groans, the hands on your hips tightening almost painfully. He’s resisting, you can feel it, and you pull back to meet his gaze.

“We can, um— I can probably take you now,” you admit, and you go to unzip his jeans, but he stops you.

“You could,” he growls, his voice low, “but you’re still in fear.” The grip of his hands eases, and he grasps your wrist delicately, thumbing over your pulse point. He can feel the beating there even through his own heart— he’s likely even aware of the rise and fall it makes against your skin.

“I’m always in fear,” you admonish him, but he shakes his head once, and covers your hand on his zipper with his own. “It’s alright, really—”

“Soon,” he murmurs. “ _Soon_ , my queen, I’ll take you, darling, fill you up with my seed.”

“Want that so bad,” you moan, and try to hold him closer to you. “Please, promise that it’ll be soon.”

Sighing, he replies, “I swear, love,” his voice deep and husky. “Trust me when I tell you I’m doing everything in my power not to fuck you into Valhalla this very minute.” You nod blearily. You believe him. "I know you want your boundaries pushed, but I want you ready— not just willing."

"Fine," you mutter, but there's a slight smile on your lips. He's patient, even though he doesn't necessarily have to be. And god, you're grateful.

He brings you somehow closer to his chest, fingers running down your back softly, an act of sheer intimacy, domesticity even. Your heart, thudding in your chest, starts to slow. _You're safe_ , you think, _loved, even_. That you never knew how this would feel, but you do in this moment. It's soft and warm, like a blanket that envelops your veins, a knowingness that you could lie here forever, perhaps, and be happy.

As his lips brush against your temple, your eyes close, and you let yourself go in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by maddie medley's "coming of age".
> 
> this work is un-beta'd, just read through by me- it's the first thing i've written that i'm actually publishing on ao3, yikes. let me know what you think and i might post more!


End file.
